Bite Me Harder
by Topwolf78
Summary: Yuu notices Mika is hungry and needs blood, but why does that make Yuu's heart beat so hard? A few short stories of how Yuu, Mika and, the team passed the time while they were hiding out in the cabin. (All stories contain Lemons) (Mostly stories about MikaxYu)
1. Chapter 1

A few weeks have passed since Yuu Mika and the others have been hiding out in the small house by the ocean. Everyone was sitting in the main room eating dinner. All they had to eat was some canned food they happened to find in an abandoned store that was a few miles away. Everyone had finished eating and was sitting around making jokes and laughing. Mika, who was standing silent off the side of the room alone slowly walked over to where Yuu was sitting. He hadn't had blood in a week now and his thirst was growing stronger by the minute. As he stood next to Yuu, he couldn't help but hear the loud thumping sound of everyone's hearts as blood flowed in and out of them. His mouth watered at the sound and his body grew ever more restless. He couldn't bring himself to ask Yuu, his family, the person he cared about most in this world for blood. Yuu glanced up at Mika and could tell by the predatory look on his face, just as a lion looks at a gazelle, he was hungry. But that look on Mika's face to Yuu's surprise made his heart thump hard. Thinking about Mika's fang slowly grazing his neck before plunging deep into his flesh send shivers down his spine and to his manhood. "What the hell am I doing, Mika relies on me for blood and yet I'm thinking of such impure thoughts. And of my own family to make matters worse, what the hell has gotten into me lately. Regardless Mika needs to eat and I don't want to make this any weirder for him than it already is." After wrestling with his thoughts for a few seconds Yuu stood up and grabbed Mika by the arm, "Mika I need to talk to you in the other room." Mika was snapped back into reality by Yuu's sudden command. "Ok Yuu if that's what you want." And with that Mika followed Yuu into the very back room and Yuu locked the door behind them. Yoichi watched them walk away with a confused look on his face, "I wonder what's wrong with them." Kimizuki signed and shrugged his shoulders, "who knows with those two, it's like they're in their own little world sometimes."

Yuu walked over and sat on the old bed in the corner of the room; the bed made a loud squeak as he sat down on it. "Yuu what's this all about?" Mika stood there with a puzzled look on his face. "You know damn well what this is about Mika, your hungry aren't you." Mika's face turned red as he blushed and averted his eyes away from Yuu. "You should have just told me stupid." Yuu stood up and placed his hand a Mika's cheek. Mika turn his head to face Yuu. "I told you when you needed to eat than I would always be there for you." Mika placed this hand on top of Yuu's hand that was resting on his cheek as his eyes grew a sad look. "You act as if it's so easy to ask to drink your blood! It's unthinkable...I could never." Yuu placed his other hand on Mika's other cheek and rested his forehead on his. "We're family Mika that means we look out for and protect each other. And if that means letting you drink my blood, then nothing would make me happier, so go ahead, its ok." Yuu sat on the bed pulling Mika down next to him. "Ok fine, if this is what you want." Mika reached over and started unbuttoning Yuu's long sleeve shirt. "Mika what the hell are you doing!" Yuu grabbed Mika's hands to stop him. "What are you doing, you said you wanted this. We can't do it with your shirt on; it will get stuff all over it." Yuu's eyes widened with shock, "Do what exactly!" "Drink your blood of course! If you leave your white shirt on it might get blood stains on it. What did you think I was talking about?" Yuu's face turned red with embarrassment, "never mind just get on with it." Yuu turned his head to the side and Mika grabbed his head. Yuu's heart thumped uncontrollably as Mika's head grew closer to his neck. Mika's hard fangs brushed against Yuu's soft milk white neck causing his body to shudder. Mika plunged his fangs into Yuu's neck making Yuu's body tremble. Mika grabbed a hand full of Yuu's hair and pulled his head over to the side to better expose his neck. Yuu couldn't help but be in heaven from the ruff manner in which Mika was treating him. Yuu tried to hold back his sexual desire but he could barely stop the moans from escaping his lips. "Come on keep it together. Damn it! Why is my body reacting in this way?" Yuu struggled to keep his mind and body under control. Mika released his fangs from Yuu's neck. "Are you alright, your face is red." Yuu turned his head quickly away from Mika. "I'm fine; I'm just a little tired that's all. I should lay down for a little bit." Mika looked down in shame only to see that Yuu had a very obvious erection. Mika stared at it in shock but for some reason it kind of turned him on. "Yuu your thing is, well it's kind of..." Mika was too embarrassed to find the right words. Yuu turned his head back around to see what Mika was staring at. After seeing his erection he quickly threw his hands on top of it. "Wow it just got like that; I don't know what's going on with me! Must be lack of sleep or something, ha ha ha." Yuu tried to laugh it off as a bad joke but the look on Mika's face was anything but joking. "Yuu did I do this, did this happen because of me?" Yuu tried his best to avoid Mika's gaze. "No I...Um it's not like that." Mika's expression turned into a smirk as he removed Yuu's hands from on his lap. "Please allow me to fix it for you." Mika pushed Yuu onto the bed on his back and Yuu's eyes widened in disbelief. "Mika wait, stop!" Mika got on top of Yuu, "but you can't wait can you, you're already so hard." Mika rubbed Yuu's erection on top of his pants. Yuu's body trembled and his penis throbbed. Mika unbuttoned the remaining half of buttons on Yuu's shirt and pushed it open. Yuu couldn't help but look up into Mika's eyes and see that same hungry look as before but this time it wasn't hungry for blood. Mika had never had sex before let alone with a man, but he had heard the other vampires talking about it before. They had also taught him about the human body and its many parts. Mika took his tongue and licked across Yuu's left nipple. Yuu threw his head back at the sudden sensation. "Does that feel good Yuu?" Mika took the nipple in this mouth and softly sucked on it. "Hhhhhaaaa... Mika!" Yuu's body shuddered and small moans left his mouth. Mika released the nipple now slick with saliva and rolled it between his fingers. He took his fangs and slowly grazed them down Yuu's chest all the way to his waist, causing Yuu to arch his back in response. Mika unbuttoned Yuu's pants and pulled down his underwear to reveal Yuu's dripping wet cock. "Wow Yuu, you're already so wet." Yuu covered his face up in embarrassment. Yuu uncovered his face and look down when he felt a warm wet feeling on his penis, only to see Mika's mouth around his shaft. Mika slowly licked up the base of Yuu's shaft all the way to the tip, then he swirled the tip around with his tongue. Yuu could feel himself losing it, his body was so hot. Mika worked the base with his hands as he sucked on the tip with his mouth. Yuu could feel his climax fast approaching, "oh Mika please, bite me!" Yuu could no longer control the words coming out of his mouth. "As you wish." And with that Mika bite down on Yuu's inner thigh while still stroking Yuu's penis with his hand. Yuu lost it as he spilled out all over Mika's hand. Yuu started panting hard as he laid there on the bed. "It's not over yet, Yuu." Mika grabbed Yuu's leg and draped it over his shoulder pushing it up towards his chest. Mika wet two fingers in his mouth before slowly inserting them into Yuu's ass. The sudden pressure felt strange to Yuu. "Mika stop, it feels weird." "It will feel good soon I promise." Mika continued pushing his fingers in and out working Yuu's inside thoroughly. "I think you're ready now." Mika then slid his fingers out and replaced it with the tip of his penis. Mika pushed the whole length in slowly and Yuu bit his bottom lip to keep from crying out. Mika held onto Yuu's hips and pushed slowly in and out. "Mika...aaaaahhhh!" Yuu cried out. "Quite less you want the others to hear you." Mika started to quicken his pace and Yuu could feel his penis getting hard again. Mika was pounding Yuu hard and without having his penis touched once again he found himself cuming, squirting out onto Mika's stomach. Mika soon after that found his release inside Yuu. Yuu could feel Mika's warm sperm inside him. Mika collapse on top of Yuu as they both tried to catch their breath. Mika rolled over onto his back and lay next to Yuu. "Wow Yuu that was amazing, almost better than blood." Mika chuckled. "I drank a lot of your blood today, maybe next time I should find someone else so you can recover." Yuu sat up quickly, "no! I mean, I don't want you to drink anyone's blood but mine." Mika sat up and placed a kiss on Yuu's lips. "Don't worry I was only joking, your blood is the only blood I will ever want." The two then fell asleep in each other's arms.


	2. Chapter 2 He's All Mine

Everyone sat around bored, not knowing how to pass the time. Mika stood in the corner silent with his arms crossed as he always did, making sure to always keep Yu in his sights. Everyone else just sat around on random boxes or whatever they could find.

Yu stood up suddenly causing most of them to jump. "What are we doing just sitting around when we should be training to get stronger; this isn't a vacation you know."

Kimizuki smiled and stood up as well. "You know as much as I hate to say it, he's right for once. We need to be doing something and not just biting our time."

Shinoa twirled her finger's threw her hair. "So what do you think we should do then? We can't draw any attention to ourselves."

Yu thought for a second pacing back and forth. "I know, Kimizuki let's have a sparring match, unless you're too scared to face me."

Kimizuki Shock he's head, "Please like anyone would ever be afraid of you. Let's do this!"

Shuichi had a nervous look on this face, "Do you guys think that's such a good idea, I mean what if someone gets hurt. We're out here all alone after all."

Yu placed his hand on Yoichi shoulder, "its ok we'll be careful. It's not like Kimizuki can even touch me with his lame attacks."

Kimizuki laughed, "I believe you're be the one trying to hit me without success, so bring it."

Yu threw his fist up in excitement, "alright let's do this then!"

Yu started heading for the front door when he felt a tug on his shirt. He turned around and Mika was holding him by the sleeve. "What's wrong Mika?"

Mika with a concerned look on this face spoke softly. "Yu I don't think this is a good idea, what if you do get hurt."

Yu patted Mika on the head, "Mika it's me we're talking about, I'll be just fine. I don't plan on losing so don't worry."

Everyone went outside to see the match. The sun was shining so bright and the ocean was as deep blue as always. Yu and Kimizuki readied their weapons in hand.

Shinoa raised her arm in the air, "When I lower my arm the match will begin the first person to make the other yield or become immobilized wins. Ready...go!" Shinoa dropped her arm down and the fight started.

Yu ran at Kimizuki with his sword in his hand and swung to the right. Kimizuki dogged the attack and swung his blades in a counter strike only to be blocked by Yu's sword. They seemed to be pretty equally match. They both blocked each other's moves blow for blow. Yu jumped in the air sword held firm. Kimizuki got ready for a counter attack, readying to swing his blade. Yu threw his arms back holding his sword tight when a strong pain flowed through this head. This cause Yu to get distracted and when Kimizuki swung his blades Yu was unable to block it in time and Kimizuki's blades sliced across Yu's thigh and sent him flying into the water.

Mika quickly took out his sword and placed the blade against Kimizuki's neck as everyone else ran over to Yu's side. Mika's face had a very serious look painted on it. "What the hell are you trying to do, kill him?! Because if that's the case I won't even hesitate to lop your head clean off your shoulders!"

Kimizuki dropped his sword on the ground and put his hands in the air. "Look man it was an accident, I swear."

Mika's eyes burned with anger. Yu look up at Mika and quickly limped over to him and grabbed his arm. "Mika stop! He's right it was my fault; I got distracted and couldn't block in time. Please Mika put down your sword, I'm ok see."

Mika looked over at Yu and slowly put his sword down. "Yu your leg's bleeding!" Yu looked down to see blood flowing down his leg, making a puddle on the ground.

Kimizuki looked really concerned, "Yu I'm sorry, that looks bad maybe you should sit down."

Yu laughed, "No really it's ok I'm fine, guess you win this time. You got luck on your side today, but next time it won't be so easy."

Kimizuki signed a sign of relief, "you're on, but first let's take a look at your leg."

Kimizuki bent down to look at Yu's injured leg when Mika suddenly picked Yu up holding him in his arms. "No, I will tend to his wound, after all this is mostly your fault."

Yu struggled in Mika's arms trying to break free. "Mika stop put me down! Are you even listening to me, I said put me down!"

Everyone just stared as Mika carried Yu's flailing body into the cabin. "Should we go with them and help?" Yoichi said scratching his head.

Kimizuki picked up his blades from off the ground, "no just leave them be, unless you want to get your head lopped off."

Back in the cabin Mika carried Yu all the way to the back room and closed the door. He then sat Yu softy on the bed. Mika then started taking off Yu's pants.

Yu's face blushed bright red, "Mika! What are you doing?!"

Mika rolled his eyes, "I need to see your wound dummy, and you might need stitches. This is why I didn't want you to have that stupid match in the first place."

Yu could see the scared and panicked look in Mika's eyes. "Man, I must have really worried him. To see him being so protective over me, really makes me happy."

Yu rubbed Mika on the head, "I'm ok Mika, just relax a little, ok." Yu smiled.

Mika smiled a little, "ok, but next time be more careful. If anything were to happen to you...I don't know what I'd do. I love you, Yu."

Yu blushed again, "ok how's my leg, is it still bleeding?"

Mika looked down at Yu's leg, "it's still bleeding a little, and I'll go get some old rags to stop the bleeding."

Mika stood up to look for some rags but was stopped as Yu grabbed him by the shirt. "You should just drink it. I mean it would be a waste to just throw it out." Yu's face was burning red.

Mika smiled, "I guess that's true."

Mika bent back down and grabbed Yu's leg. Mika slowly licked at the wound which was on Yu's inner thigh close to his manhood. Yu bit down on his bottom lip and clenched his fists. Mika sucked aggressively on the wound. Mika noticed Yu's penis growing hard.

Mika rubbed Yu's erection on top of his underwear with his hand. "We shouldn't let this go to waste either than." Yu's face turned red again.

Mika licked Yu's erection on top of his underwear making Yu throw his head back. "NN...haaaah!"

Mika stood up and pushed Yu onto his back. Mika pulled Yu's shirt off over his head. Mika then kissed Yu while his hand explored Yu's chest. Yu licked Mika's fangs before swirling their tongs together.

Mika broke the kiss and took one of Yu's nipples into his mouth biting it softly. "Aaaaahhh...!" Yu moaned wildly. Mika licked his fingers and ran them over Yu's other nipple.

Mika then licked down Yu's chest back to his crotch. Mika pulled Yu's underwear down and slid them off. Mika took Yu's whole length in his mouth and started sucking on it. "Mika! Oh god!"

Mika licked up and down Yu's penis only stopping to flick the tip with his tong.

Yu soon found himself spilling out into Mika's mouth.

Mika wiped his mouth. He then inserted two fingers into Yu's ass.

Yu screamed out, "aaaaaahhh!"

"Yu you have to keep your voice down. I'm going in now." Mika took his fingers out and replaced it with the head of his penis. Mika slid it in slowly and Yu placed his hands over his mouth. Mika thrust at a steady pace moving in and out.

Suddenly a knock came at the door. A voice spoke, "Yu are you in there, I just came to see if you're ok. You've been in there for a long time."

Yu recognized the voice as Shinoa's. Mika kept on thrusting as Yu tried to speak. "Y...yea I'm j...just fine. I'm just...resting. I will b...be out shortly..."

Shinoa signed, "good, because I would be really sad if you were badly hurt."

Mika grew angry and bit down on Yu's neck. "Aaaahhhh! Mika s...stop, she'll hear us."

"Ok well guess I'll tell everyone you're alright, talk to you later." Her footsteps then begun to fade away.

Mika continued to thrust until he found his release inside of Yu. He then rolled over and sat up on the foot of the bed. Yu still panting hard sat up too. "Mika what the hell was that, she could have heard us."

Mika sat there in silence. Yu got angry, "Mika...Mika...Mika answer me!

Mika snapped, "It's not ok to let other people fond over you! Your mine and I'm yours. I don't want anyone to come between us. I love you Yu, so much so that it hurts." Tears started flowing from Mika's eyes.

Yu smiled and hugged him tightly. "Idiot, I fill the same way. I promise I won't ever let anyone ever come between us, so don't cry anymore." Yu wiped the tears off of Mika's face.

"I want to hear you say it, tell me you love me."

Yu blushed, "I... I love... you."

Mika kissed Yu and smiled, "I never thought I could be this happy."

End


	3. Chapter 3 The King's Game

Day had left and nightfall was soon upon our group of young soldiers. Everyone finished up their dinner, which was white rice and some canned sardines which had been scavenged that very morning from a broken down old corner store. The rice had a stale taste and the sardines were bitter and salty tasting. They had only water to wash the bad tastes out of their mouths.

Yoichi collected everyone's empty bowl sand placed them in a bowl of water so they could soak. He then sat back on the floor with everyone else.

Yu rubbed his tummy and signed, "Man not even Kimizuki could make that food taste any good. It almost tastes like Shinoa and Mitsuba made it."

Shinoa crossed her arms in protest; really, our cooking was way more editable than that stuff. Oh no a fence Kimizuki.

Mitsuba blushed, "was our cooking really that bad? I mean at least you could eat it without plugging your nose. Oh no a fence Kimizuki!

Kimizuki crossed his arms and shook his head, "yea thanks guys but it's ok, I tried but I really didn't have anything to work with, let alone a kitchen to cook in."

Yu stretched out his arms and lied back onto the floor. "This really sucks, I miss having home cooked meals and sleeping in a place where the roof doesn't leak."

Kimizuki nodded his head in agreement, "yea I miss having an actual kitchen to cook in. And being able to take a hot shower."

Yoichi shook his head, "Yea me too."

Mitsuba rubbed her head, "I miss having indoor plumbing, or at least a working toilet."

Everyone had a really sad look on their face. Sensing the mood had really gone sour, Shinoa tried to lighten the mood a little bit. "Come on guys it will get better soon, I know it will. Just think of the look on everyone's face when we ride in and save the day." Nobody moved a muscle, with the expression of sadness frozen onto their faces. "I know guys let's play a game; it might cheer you up a little and take your minds off of things." Shinoa smiled.

A small smirk worked its way onto Yu's face. "She is working so hard to keep our spirits up. The least we can do is meet her half way. Shinoa you really are a great leader." Yu thought to himself and then he spoke up. "Yea come on guys let play a game it can't hurt. Plus it might be a lot of fun. What game did you have in mind?"

Shinoa smiled big, glad to see Yu was trying to help her. "Well let's see...ummmm...how about...how about the Kings Game."

Kimizuki nodded, "yea sounds interesting, count me in."

Yoichi raised his arm in the air, "yea I want to play too."

Shinoa glanced over at Mitsuba, "Mitsuba?"

Mitsuba smiled, "fine guess I'll play too."

Shinoa looked over at Yu and Mika, "Yu, Mika, are you guys playing too or what?"

Yu clenched his fist in excitement, "yea let's do this. Come on Mika you playing or what it's going to be fun."

Mika looked away, "but I don't even know how to play."

Yu pat him on the head, "don't worry they will teach you wait, and come to think of it I don't know how to play either."

Shinoa looked puzzled, "you mean you guys never played the Kings Game before, not even once?"

Yu scratched his head and laughed, "No, they didn't really teach us that many games at the orphanage."

Shinoa smiled, "well it's not hard to play, and the rules are very simple. First we get five sticks and number them one to four. On the fifth stick you put a star on it and that's the king's stick. Now everyone picks a stick and whoever gets the stick with the star on it is the king, the king gets to pick one of the four numbers at random. Who's ever number the king calls must do whatever the king orders them to do, and the most important thing to remember is, the king's rule is absolute. That is the normal way of playing it but me and my friends liked to add a small twist to the game. We all wright a command down on a small please of paper and mix them up in a bowl. After the king is chosen, the king must draw a paper out of the bowl and whatever number the king picks must do whatever is written on that paper. This way makes it a bit more interesting. Now that everyone knows the rules let's gather the materials we need. Kimizuki go get five sticks and number them, Yoichi pass out three small papers and a pencil to everyone, everyone else write down a different command on each paper and place them in this bowl when you're done."

Yoichi passed out the papers and everyone wrote down their commands and put the papers in the bowl. Then Shinoa put the sticks Kimizuki had made into a cup and everyone sat in a circle on the floor. Shinoa passed the cup around, "ok now everyone get a stick and if you're the king say I'm the king."

Everyone grabbed a stick from the cup. Shinoa looked around, "ok who's the king?"

Kimizuki raised his stick in the air, "looks like I'm the king."

Shinoa handed him the bowl filled with the slips of paper. "First pick a number then read out your paper."

Kimizuki thought for a second, "I pick number three."

Yu raised his stick up, "guess that's me."

Kimizuki picked a random sliver of paper from the bowl and read it aloud. "Ok number three must... (Unfolds paper)...Sit on my lap until one of our next turns...WHAT THE HELL! Who wrote this, this is so not happening!"

Yu turned his head away, "yea there's no way, pick another number!"

Shinoa shook her head, "no no no boys remember the Kings rules are absolute. Or if you want a penalty round there's that option to."

"What is it; anything's got to be better than this!"

"You must perform a super embarrassing task of my choosing."

"Like what and why do you get to choose?"

"Cause I just do, now you two will have to run a whole mile..."

"That's not so bad."

"You didn't let me finish, run a hole mile, butt naked."

Yu stood up quickly, "you got to be kidding me, and I can't do that!"

"Yea me either, that's way too much to bear."

"Well the choice is yours boys, make it wisely."

Yu looked over at Mika who had a displeased look on this face. "I wonder what he'd be madder about, me being naked or sitting on Kimizuki's lap. Think Yu think, no there's no way I'm getting naked. Sorry Mika."

Yu swallowed hard, "Ok fine I'll sit on his lap."

Kimizuki's eyes widened, "ok fine just hurry and do it already."

Yu walked over to Kimizuki and slowly sat on his lap. Both of their faces turned bright red. Yu could tell that Mika was unhappy at the situation.

The game when on with Mika's mood growing ever more foul. Yu had to hug Yoichi, then Yu had to hold hands with Kimizuki, and then Yu had to pat Kimizuki on the head.

Yu burst out with rage, "why the hell do I have to keep doing weird things with all the guys?! Who even wrote down all this weird stuff to begin with?!"

Shinoa put her hand on Yu's shoulder, "Yu calm down it's just a game, and besides you wanted to play."

Yu crossed his arms, "now I'm starting to regret that discussion."

They picked sticks again and this time Yu was the king. "Finally! It's my turn; let's see I have to...Kiss... Number one...On...The...Cheek? Oh god who's number one?!"

Shinoa raised her stick slowly, "yes that would be me I guess."

Yu signed, "thank goodness it's you. I'm just happy it's you, it's just that I didn't want it to be Kimizuki for once...Ok then let's get this over with."

Yu leaned slowly over to Shinoa and moved close to her face. Her face burned bright red as his did to. He closed his eyes and puckered his lips. His face was now millimeters away from her face. Her heart beat so loud that she was sure everyone in the room could hear it. Everyone held their breaths as they watched. Now his lips almost touching her face when Mika stands up suddenly.

"It's late so I'm going to bed now, night." And with that he walks off into his room.

Yu pulled his face away from Shinoa's. "Yea maybe we should call it a night, it is kind of late."

Shinoa looked disappointed but then quickly smiled, "Yea let's all get some rest; we can always pick up the game another time."

With that everyone when to their rooms and prepared for bed. Shinoa and Mitsuba shared a room as well as Kimizuki and Yoichi, and finally Yu and Mika.

As Yu prepared for bed he could feel the air thick with anger. He could tell Mika was burning red hot with rage. He felt like if he even looked at Mika he might burst into flames.

Yu finally fearfully spoke up, "some crazy game huh Mika." Mika didn't answer, not even a look in Yu's direction. "I can't believe I only got the Kings stick once, that's crazy right?"..."Mika are you alright you're pretty quit tonight."... "Are you hungry, is that what's wrong?"

Mika turned quickly and faced Yu. "Are you seriously going to stand there and act as if you don't know why I'm angry at you?"

Yu looked away from Mika's eyes. "Man Mika, it was only a game."

Mika clenched his fists, "Yu look me, look at me!" Yu looked up into his eyes. "You think this is a game, do you think my feelings are a game."

"Mika I wasn't..." Mika cut off Yu's sentence. "How would you feel if you were me watching the others touch all over you and then you act as if it's no big deal. Well it's a big deal to me." Tears swelled up in his eyes.

Yu tried to touch Mika's face but he backed away. "Mika you know I would never hurt you on purpose. You're the most important person in this whole world to me, you know that. Like I said it was just a stupid game, it didn't mean anything to anyone ok."

Mika wiped his eyes, "You can't be that dense can you?"

Yu tilled his head, "dense? What are you talking about?"

"You know about Shinoa and Mitsuba!"

"What about them, what do they have to do with us?"

"Not with us, with you."

Yu stepped closer to Mika, "Mika listen to me, and I love you and you alone. So please, let me prove it to you." Yu's face burned red.

"And how will you do that?"

Yu sat Mika down on the bed. Yu got on his knees and stood in front of Mika. He unbuttoned Mika's pajama shirt slowly. He then placed kisses on Mika's stomach. He then pulled down Mika's pants revealing his penis. Yu then started slowly licking up the base to the tip and back down again. He flicked the tip with his tong which caused Mika's body to shudder. He swirled the tip in his mouth before taking the whole length in his mouth. He sucked on it before sliding his mouth back up to the tip. He did this again and again bobbing his head in and out. Mika ran his fingers threw Yu's hair.

Yu then stood up and removed his pants and shirt. Yu then sat on Mika's lap placing Mika's penis inside of him. Yu moved up and down thrusting Mika's penis inside of him. Mika licked up the side of Yu's neck. He grabbed Yu's head and tilled it to the side. Mika sucked violently all over Yu's neck.

"Ahhhh! Mika what are you doing!?"

"Marking you, so everyone will know you're mine."

Mika plunged his fangs into Yu's neck. Yu's body trembled. "Mika! Ahhhhh!

Mika ran his fingers over Yu's nipples. Yu spilled out onto Mika. Mika moved his hips faster and soon after found his climax inside of Yu.

After they cleaned themselves up they cuddled up to each other in the bed. "Mika I really am sorry that I made you so mad, do you forgive me?"

Mika smiles, "there's no way I could stay mad at a face like that." They then shared a tinder kiss. Yu lay in Mika's arms and military Mika held him tight. "Could it be that he really doesn't know how they feel about him or is he just playing the fool for my sake." Mika closed his eyes.

Meanwhile in Shinoa and Mitsuba's room...

Mitsuba looked over at Shinoa who looked really depressed. "Is there something wrong, you look really down tonight? Ever since we ended that game."

Shinoa signed and then smiled. "No I'm fine, really."

"Oh and by the way who put all those lovey dovey papers in the bowl anyway?"

Shinoa turned away, "I have no idea."

"Ok, well good night then."

"Good night." Shinoa lay silently in her bed, her mind a mess with thoughts. "It almost happened, we almost kissed." She closed her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4 The Tale of a Tail

The Tale of a Tail

Our group of young soldiers were out exploring the old demolished city for food and more supplies. Shinoa lead the group which included, Yu, Mika, and Yoichi. Kimizuki and Mitsuba stayed at the beach cabin to keep watch. Most buildings were just a pile of rubble and ash. Food was very hard to find and if they did find some it was usually far expired. But most of all there was the great risk of running into vampires or monsters.

"Let's split up to cover more ground, Yu with me and…." Shinoa started to say before Mika interrupted her in mid-sentence.

"No, Yu is coming with me. I have to make sure he stays safe." The vampire spoke with his ocean blue eyes glaring at Shinoa. He knew what her game was and he wasn't about to play it.

Shinoa frowned up her face, "I'm the leader of this squad, so I make the calls. If you don't like that you can go back and wait at the cabin.'

Shinoa and Mika were locked in a deadly stare down and neither was giving up. Yu exhaled hard and walked over to the two idiots pushing them apart.

"What is wrong with you two?! Mika stop being so over protective. And Shinoa, stop arguing with him. We are a team now so we must work as a unit. Come on Yoichi!" With that Yu took Yoichi's hand and stormed off in the other direction.

The vampire and captain looked at each other dumbfounded. "Let's go then." "Yea, right."

Later that afternoon…

The group had successfully made it back to the cabin with their not so impressive hale. They placed all the things they could gather on the floor to go through and sort them out. Usually they made two piles, one for food items, one for nonfood items, and one for extra junk that might come in handy later. Kimizuki oversaw the list of all the items they had and what they needed.

"As of today, we have eight bottles of water, two bags of rice, one can of beans, and one bag of dried vegetables. And for nonfood, we have three blankets, one flashlight, one match book, and fire wood. And lastly, for junk we have, a broken alarm clock, torn cloth, old rags, and…." He pulsed looking at the strange item he picked up. "What is this Yoichi?"

It looked like a fake tail with a long plastic object at the other end. They all looked at the thing dumbfounded. All except Mika who was standing off to the side of the room with his face blood red. He clearly knew what the object was.

"Yoichi, where did you get that?" The blushing vampire asked covering his mouth.

Yoichi looked over at Mika, "I found it in a store. The sign to the store said Adult but the rest was broken off. Why, what is this thing?"

Mika had seen something like that back with the vampires. The vampires were very open with that type of stuff, teaching him many things. "It's nothing, just trash. I'll take it and throw it out."

Yu was confused why Mika was acting so strange about the object. Mika took the item from Yoichi and tossed it out the door. Later that night everyone was cleaning up for dinner and helping prepare dinner. Yu couldn't get his mind from that object. He and Mika were washing the rice so it could be cooked. Mika always helped even though he didn't eat the food.

"Hey, Mika." Yu said in a whispered leaning closer to Mika.

Mika turned his head towards his lover, "What is it?"

"I was wondering, what was that thing that Yoichi found? You clearly knew what that was. I want to know."

Mika blushed once again avoiding eye contact, "doesn't matter."

"Mika please, just tell me what it is."

The blonde sighed giving in to the black-haired male. "it's a toy, for adults." He whispered with a blush.

"Toy? But it looks like a tail?"

"Yes, the long end goes into the person's…... backside." He felt like he might die of embarrassment.

It took Yu a few moments to put two and two together. "Why!" He said with a blush.

Mika covered Yu's mouth, "Be quiet, I don't wish to explain it to everyone. Some do it for pleasure but most because its erotic for their lover."

Yu thought for a moment before replying, "would that be something you'd find erotic?" He asked blushing and looking to the side.

Mika's blush got even deeper, "I…. I don't know, maybe. Let's not talk about it anymore." He was getting way to excited thinking about seeing Yu like that and didn't want a boner with dinner. Mika picked up the bowl and walked it over to Kimizuki.

During dinner Yu stood up, "I'm not feeling well so I'm going to lay down."

Shinoa looked worried, "You ok Yu? Do you need to be looked at?"

Yu shook his head, "Stop worrying, I'm fine. Just a little tired that's all. Night everyone."

Once dinner was over everyone helped clean up and then when to their rooms for rest. Mika was worried about Yu so he was glad to get to check on him. The vampire opened the door and Yu was sitting on the bed with his face a darkly red color.

"Yu what's…..."

"Stay there and lock the door." Yu interrupted.

Mika did as he was told even though he was confused on what was going on with him. "Now what's wrong Yu?"

Yu took the blanket off his lap and stood up naked. The tail from earlier was swaying behind him. "Do…Do you like it? You always do things for me so I wanted to do something for you."

The vampire felt a jolt to his crotch looking at such a lewd sight. "But Yu I…."

Yu put his finger up to the vampire's lips, "Shhhhh, don't speak. Just enjoy, because this is the first and the last time." He blushed looking to the side.

Mika smiled, "Ok." He looked down to see that Yu was already rock hard. "Did the toy do this?" He asked poking the tip of the erection.

Yu nodded his head before bending over and placing is hands on the bed. "Can you pull it out please." A blush a crossed his face.

The vampire stroked down the length of the tail. "So, lewd." He bended over and placed a kiss on the base of the tail.

Yu let out a small moan feeling the tail move slightly deep within him. "Mika, please take it out. I want to feel you inside of me instead."

The blonde vampire rubbed his hand over his lover's cheek before giving it a kiss. He gripped Yu's hips and placed his crotch against the tail. "Not just yet." He started rocking his hips against the tail causing it to move within the black-haired male.

Yu gasped loudly clawing at the bedsheets as the toy slid deeper into him. His body started to shake and soon the toy pressed against his prostate. His shaft started to leak onto the floor.

"Mika…...ah! Please…...n….no more…...I can't…...take…...anymore."

The vampire grabbed the base of the tail and slowly pulled out the tail. Yu moaned loudly drooling all over the place. "ahhhhhh! Mika!"

"Shhhh, quite or we'll be heard." He licked the butt plug end of the toy before tossing it on the bed. Mika push down his pants and slowly slid his hard erection onto his lover and began rocking his hips.

Yu cried out as quietly as he could, his back arching forward as he squeezed tightly around his lover's shaft. It felt amazing making him want to come right there and then. He started moving his hips back meeting Mika's thrusts.

But Mika didn't like it that he couldn't see Yu's face. He pulled out and flipped Yu over onto his back and swiftly slid back into his lover's hole.

Yu's face when bright red, his chest heaving up and down fast. His toes curled as the vampire started thrusting into him again. His hardened length started to leak once again, dripping on his stomach. His hands trailed down his body and he grabbed his shaft teasing the tip.

"Shit…Mika…. make me cum…I want to so badly! It hurts." He begged as his walls started to twitch and squeeze around the vampire's shaft, sucking it in deeper within him.

Mika couldn't get enough of his lover's cries of pleasure. The sounds echoed throughout his whole body. He spread Yu's legs farther apart going in even deeper using every inch trying to hit his sweet spot again.

Yu tossed his head back, "Shit! I'm about…...to cum." He panted out breathlessly.

Mika's eyes turn blood red and he plunged his fangs into Yu's chest as his hips kept thrusting.

"Mika!" He yelped just as he came, spraying his load all over both of them.

Mika lifted his head as blood dripped from his chin, his eyes still blood red.

Yu panted hard looking up at his vampire lover, "fill me up, I want you to."

The blonde vampire thrust a few more times, "I'm cumming Yu." He said just before blowing his hot load deep within Yu's hole.

The vampire collapsed on top of his lover, "did you enjoy it?" Mika smiled and kissed him on the lips. "I loved it."


End file.
